The Administrative Core is committed to making our science and technology cores in biomaterials engineering and translational research imaging the foundational pillars for sustaining and extending the outreach and scientific competitiveness of our unique bioengineering COBRE. The Core's responsibilities are to implement the goals and strategies summarized in the Program Overview that were devised to transition our COBRE center towards long-term sustainability. The Core will oversee and manage all funds and proposed core and research activities associated with Phase Ill . This Core will be the center of business management, scheduling, organizing the annual symposium, statewide outreach, program development, preparing the annual progress report and communication among scientific core directors, advisors, the central administration and all COBRE and non-COBRE participants. PI Naren Vyavahare will direct the Administrative core, with assistance of Program Coordinators Drs. Roger Markwald and Thomas Borg. Their main responsibilities will be to find ways to integrate core operations, trouble-shoot, evaluate user metrics, assess progress towards implementation of the user fee programs, direct the Pilot Project Program and coordinate plans for seminars and other outreach activities in support of core facilities. Program manager Ms. Adair Andreasson will handle day-to-day ordering and fiscal issues.The Internal Advisory Committee, the primary operational arm of the Administrative Core, will meet biweekly to assess progress and performance of core functions and find ways to improve core usage and develop extramural funding. Permanent members include the two core directors, three ad hoc Clemson scientists, and one clinician from Greenville Health System. Members will assist with resolving conflicts, selecting pilot projects, and distributing access to cores through a voucher program. The External Advisory Committee is composed of senior scientists with experience in directing core facilities and in the regenerative medicine theme of our COBRE. They will annually review activities of the Administrative Core and lAC and when solicited, make recommendations, for improving core performance and programmatic development. Public relevance?Organizing and sustaining a multidisciplinary bioengineering center brings scientists from all backgrounds together to develop new ideas and new approaches to therapies that can help treat or cure human diseases to improve the quality and extend the duration of life.